Generally, a shock absorber is positioned between an axle and a vehicle body. The shock absorber includes a cylinder and a piston rod reciprocating within the cylinder. The cylinder is filled with an operating fluid, such as gas or oil, such that the operating fluid is moved by a piston valve secured to one end of the piston rod to absorb energy.